City of Snow
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Natal à moda Nephilim. Curiosos presentes e surpresas inesperadas. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Apenas a trama é minha, tudo o mais pertence à maravilhosa Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**N/T: **"City of Snow" não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Mrs. Pepper. A autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2: ** A fic se passa após os eventos de "Cidade de Vidro".

* * *

**CITY OF SNOW**

Para os Nephilins, o Natal era uma festividade sem importância. Mas era bom como distração, principalmente depois dos eventos que tinham se sucedido em Idris, e especialmente para os Lightwood e os Fairchild. Por esta razão, tinham decidido passar, todos juntos, o Natal e a véspera de Ano-Novo, na nova casa que Jocelyn e Luke haviam adquirido no Upper East Side, afastada por vários quarteirões da antiga casa das "Fray".

Jocelyn e Clary haviam se esforçado muito, preparando a ceia, e até mesmo Isabelle havia oferecido a sua ajuda, felizmente ela havia acreditado na história de que o jantar seria comprado já pronto. Luke e Simon haviam arrumado a casa, que, dias antes, Isabelle e Clary haviam enchido totalmente de enfeites, a mesa tinha uma bonita toalha, e haviam tirado e colocado ali a melhor louça de Jocelyn. Os dois Lightwood haviam preferido ficar afastados, Jace alegando que eram trabalhos muito femininos; "_Alec, sim, pode ajudar_" , ele disse quando lhe perguntaram a respeito. Mas tampouco Alec tinha querido ajudar, e a sua desculpa fora a de que Magnus estava ensinando-lhe alguns feitiços.

Maryse e Robert, que se dedicavam bastante a manter a ordem no Instituto, decidiram desfrutar de umas férias muito merecidas, ao redor do mundo humano. Faziam apenas algumas horas que eles haviam chegado à cidade.

Clary estava em seu quarto, sentada em frente ao espelho, arrumando os seus belos cabelos, ao pegar um dos prendedores na penteadeira, a sua visão se deteve naquele bonito retrato que ali havia. Eram ela e Jace na estufa. A foto, obviamente, havia sido tirada por Isabelle. Jace havia organizado um jantar exatamente na hora do crepúsculo, o local estava repleto de flores de muitas cores que desprendiam seus deliciosos aromas e de pedras luminosas que Jace, de alguma maneira, conseguira fazer com que brilhassem.

Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, enquanto Clary, por sua vez, usava um belíssimo vestido verde, que combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos. Ambos se mostravam muito felizes, era o dia em que haviam completado um mês de namoro. Clary suspirou ao recordar-se daquele momento tão especial, mas a campainha tocou, fazendo com que ela voltasse para o presente.

- Já vou ! - ela gritou enquanto ia correndo até a porta do quarto. Sabia exatamente quem era, podia senti-lo próximo, seu coração batia com mais força ao imaginar Jace parado do outro lado da porta. Por isso, sem nem mesmo confirmar antes, deu um salto, abraçando ao seu namorado pelo pescoço.

- Mas que entusiasmo ! - Jace cumprimentou-a , segurando Clary pela cintura, fazendo-a girar - Você não sabe o quanto me sinto bem por ser recebido com tanto amor - Clary tinha esse enorme e bobo sorriso que aparecia em seu rosto a cada vez em que eles estavam juntos. Jace a pôs de pé, passou suas mãos ligeiramente ásperas sobre as suas bochechas. Começava sempre da mesma maneira, suave e lentamente, mas eles também sempre terminavam cada beijo igualmente ofegantes por causa da paixão de ambos.

- Clary ! Quem... ? Oh, é claro ! Entre, Jace - Jocelyn convidou-o, ao ver de qual dos convidados se tratava.

- Hmmm... como está tudo bem aqui, ainda bem que Isabelle não meteu os pés pelas mãos. E que bonita está toda a casa. É verdade que Alec não ajudou ? Ou vocês também deram um toque feminino ? - comentou Jace, provocando o riso de todo, a princípio, e reforçando os de Jocelyn e Clary, quando Luke e Simon calaram-se ao ouvirem a última parte.

- Onde estão os outros, Jace ? - perguntou Clary, para tranqüilizar o ambiente.

- Isabelle e meus pais devem estar chegando daqui a pouco, e acho que Alec e Magnus também não devem demorar muito, a sua casa fica bem perto - desde algumas semanas atrás, Magnus e Alec moravam juntos em um estranho apartamento, um pouco mais perto, mas ainda no Brooklyn. Maryse e Robert sempre haviam apoiado as decisões de seus filhos, e por isso respeitaram o fato de que Alec e Magnus estavam vivendo juntos como companheiros.

Bem no momento em que Jace sentava-se no sofá, e Clary sobre suas pernas, alguém mais bateu à porta. Desta vez, Clary nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar-se.

- Está bem, eu abro - resmungou Simon.

- Simon ! - cumprimentou-o Isabelle, praticamente atirando-se sobre o vampiro.

- Hum, olá, Isabelle - ele respondeu.

- Boa noite - cumprimentaram Maryse e Robert, enquanto aproximavam-se para abraçarem Luke e as garotas. Antes que alguém pudesse aproximar-se para fechar a porta, apareceram os dois convidados que faltavam.

- Alec ! - gritou Maryse, e correu para abraçar seu filho, pois aquela era a primeira vez que o via desde que voltara de viagem.

Eles passaram algumas horas conversando sobre a viagem, os novos projetos para o Instituto, a nova vida de casado de Alec, as últimas encrencas em que Isabelle tinha se metido, como Simon lidava com a sua condição de vampiro com sua mãe, e até mesmo sobre o relacionamento de Clary e Jace; até que Magnus exigiu que servissem o jantar. Como já era costume da parte dele, fora vestido da forma mais excêntrica que pôde, vestia um traje vermelho de seda, botas roxas, e desta vez ele tinha pintado o cabelo de branco com listras roxas, que combinavam com as suas enormes botas.

Jocelyn e Maryse serviram os pratos, e todos sentaram-se para a ceia, não sem antes agradecerem a Deus por ter-lhes sido permitido estarem juntos naquele dia especial. A ceia estava deliciosa, assim como o vinho e as bebidas azuis e rosadas que Alec e Magnus haviam preparado. Depois de um tempo, após a sobremesa, decidiram que era hora de abrir os presentes que todos haviam levado e colocado sob uma árvore prateada, cheia de luzes de mil cores diferentes, que estava na sala.

- Então, quem vai começar ? - perguntou Robert.

- Eu, é claro ! - Isabelle apressou-se em responder.

- Tome, este presente é de seu irmão e de Magnus - disse Simon, ao entregar-lhe uma longa caixa, com um fino lenço multicolorido. Com muita emoção, ela conseguiu abrir a caixa, tirando dali o seu estranho presente.

- O que é isso ? É uma brincadeira ou algo do tipo ? - perguntou Isabelle, ao observar a rústica vassoura que tinha nas mãos.

- Ela é mágica, apesar de não servir para voar. Você só precisa dar a ordem, e ela vai limpar e arrumar todo o seu quarto - os olhos de Isabelle brilharam ante tal informação.

- Muito obrigado, rapazes - disse ela, atirando-se sobre ambos.

- É sem dúvida o presente mais útil que já lhe deram até hoje - comentou Maryse, que já estava resignada com o fato de que sua filha nunca seria capaz de deixar seu quarto em ordem.

- Aqui, abra este outro - disse Luke, entregando-lhe mais uma caixa - É dos seus pais - Isabelle abriu ansiosa o presente, como uma criança de cinco anos.

- Por Deus ! Papai, mamãe, obrigado, isto é magnífico ! - ela gritava de alegria, enquanto tirava uma bela espada, como nunca havia visto antes.

- Nós a encontramos em um museu de Roma, vocês acreditam ? Como podem pensar que algo assim é obra de um simples humano ? Graças a Deus, eles não sabem usá-la - comentou Maryse, um tanto quanto indignada.

- Abra este, irmãzinha, este é meu e de Clary. Não sei se realmente vai ser útil para você, mas aposto que vai lhe deixar encantada - Jace estendeu um braço até Isabelle, entregando-lhe uma caixa quadrada, não muito grande.

- "Não sei se realmente vai ser útil para você" - repetiu Isabelle - Claro que vai me ser útil. Obrigada, apesar de que, na verdade, eu não preciso - ela mostrou a língua para seu irmão. Sorrindo, mostrou para todos o grosso livro de receitas.

- Eu vou me certificar de que você o use da próxima vez em que tentar cozinhar - disse Maryse.

- Bem, acho que agora eu vou distribuir os meus presentes - ela levantou-se graciosamente do chão e voltou com três pacotes em seus braços - Este é para você, maninho, este é o de Magnus, o de Clary e Jace, e para você, Simon - disse, entregando a cada um deles o seu pacote.

Para Alec, ela deu uma elegante jaqueta de couro negro; ao namorado de seu irmão, um velho livro de feitiços que havia tirado de um renegado. O que havia dado a Jace e Clary, na verdade era para que ela o usasse, mas sem dúvida seria Jace quem mais o usufruiria. Simon abriu com surpresa um envelope negro, do qual tirou um par de ingressos para ver aos "Galactic Irons", uma das suas bandas de rock favoritas.

- Muito obrigado, Izz, apesar de eu lamentar dizer que eu não trouxe presentes.

- Não se preocupe, Simon, este é para mim - disse ela, tomando-lhe um dos ingressos.

- Bem, Simon, este é o nosso presente - Clary arrastou uma grande caixa de papelão e entregou-a a ele.

- Uau, é toda a coleção de Vampi-chan ! - ele gritou.

As famílias seguiram trocando presentes - livros, roupas, jóias, armas de Caçadores - e todos os abriam com emoção.

- Estes são os nossos últimos presentes, e são para o feliz casalzinho - disse Jace, dando uma caixa tanto para Alec quanto para Magnus. Alec tirou de sua caixa um par de orelhas de rena com os chifres, e a princípio ninguém além de Clary e Jace havia entendido o que aquilo significava. Mas tudo ficou claro quando Magnus (com o seu traje parecido com o de Papai Noel) tirou um chicote de sua caixa, claramente era para _chicotear_ a _rena_. Todos, inclusive Alec, acharam engraçado, se bem que certamente eles fariam uso dos presentes ao chegarem em casa.

Após terem controlado as risadas, Jocelyn chamou a atenção dos presentes para indicar que ela e sua filha tinham um presente para Robert e Maryse. Clary levantou-se do colo de Jace, e voltou com um grande quadro (que mal podia carregar) embrulhado em um grosso papel.

- Eu fiz algo, mãe, eu só adicionei algumas runas para dar um maior efeito - disse Clary, encolhendo os ombros, e colocou-o em frente aos Lightwood. Maryse tirou com cuidado o papel. No momento em que o conteúdo foi revelado, não pôde conter as lágrimas que aglomeraram-se em seus olhos. Os demais olhavam-nos com curiosidade, e as Fairchild sentiram uma pontada de culpa.

- Eu sinto tanto, Maryse. Achei que poderia ser um bonito presente, mas vejo que cometi uma imprudência - Jocelyn desculpou-se.

- Não, não. Muito obrigado, é realmente muito lindo. Não é mesmo, Mary ? - inquiriu Robert.

- Isso mesmo, é o melhor presente material que eu já ganhei - respondeu ela, virando o quadro, mostrando-lhes a bela pintura em movimento, da família Lightwood. Ali estavam todos eles, inclusive Jace e Max. Maryse e Robert estavam sentados em um elegante sofá vermelho, com Izzy acomodando seus longos cabelos sobre o braço esquerdo do sofá. Parados logo atrás, encontravam-se Alec, arregaçando as mangas da camisa e Jace, despenteando os cabelos do irmão. E no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, estava Max, com o mesmo sorriso que todos se lembravam.

Ao ver que todos tinham ficado nostálgicos, Luke decidiu intervir.

- Pessoal, Jocelyn e eu queremos anunciar algo - ele segurou a mão da mulher e prosseguiu - Enfim, nós decidimos nos casar - todos se alegraram ao ouvir a notícia, e os cobriram de felicitações.

Ambas as famílias estavam muito alegres, passando uma bela noitada, e ninguém notou quando Clary e Jace abandonaram a sala.

- Aonde você está me levando ?- perguntou Clary.

- Até o seu presente de Natal, mas é surpresa - ele respondeu, caminhando até uma das portas do corredor.

- Ao banheiro ? - perguntou ela, incrédula. Mas antes que tivesse uma resposta, ela notou a marca na parede, era um Portal - Aonde você vai me levar, Wayland ?

Jace passou uma mão pela sua cintura, e juntos eles atravessaram o Portal. Por pouco, Clary não caiu de joelhos, mas ele continuou segurando-a firmemente.

- O Guggenheim* ? - ela não entendia o que estava fazendo no Central Park West*.

- O parque, é verdade - Jace segurou-a e acomodou-a sob o seu braço. Juntos, eles caminharam em silêncio, ele respondendo-lhe com doces olhares aos olhos curiosos de Clary, enquanto adentravam no belo parque.

Ambos seguiram caminhando tranqüilamente, por entre as trilhas, passaram por um dos lagos, inclusive alguns patos caminhavam próximos a eles. Tudo estava em absoluto silêncio, e apesar de Clary estar morrendo de curiosidade para esclarecer suas dúvidas, ela não se atrevia a quebrá-lo. Na verdade, era aconchegante.

Em um momento no qual Clary enfim afastou o olhar de seu amor (ela nunca conseguia se cansar de contemplar a beleza e a sensualidade de Jace), notou o caminho de luzes à frente, com pequenos duendes voando sobre eles. Havia uma pequena mesa com taças e uma bandeja de prata sobre ela, bem de frente para um dos bancos do parque.

Clary gostava de passear por ali, principalmente agora que ela já não estava sob nenhum feitiço e era perfeitamente capaz de ver todas as fantásticas criaturas que habitavam o lugar, tanto os seres místicos quanto os mundanos.

- Você preparou isto ? - perguntou ela, maravilhada.

- Com um pouco de ajuda . É algo muito simples, mas é que eu queria ter um pouco de privacidade e estar em um lugar diferente.

- Tudo está muito lindo, Jace. Você já sabia que eu tenho um lado super brega - ela disse, dando-lhe uma suave cotovelada na altura das costelas.

- Sim, apesar de que algumas partes minhas são mais doces do que outras, talvez mais tarde você queira prová-las - respondeu ele, provocando-lhe um intenso rubor.

- E qual é o motivo ? - inquiriu ela. Jace conduziu-a até o banco, e eles sentaram-se muito próximos um ao outro, sem deixarem de se abraçar.

- Clary, você sabe que é especial para mim, a minha vida tem sentido desde que você faça parte dela. Eu sei que já não seria capaz de viver sem ter você ao meu lado, e mesmo que eu saiba que nunca nos separaremos, quero estar seguro, dando isto a você - Jace ficou de pé, em frente a ela, e, com um estranho nervosismo, tirou uma caixinha do bolso da calça.

- Oh, Jace - sussurrou ela, com uma mão cobrindo a sua boca. Antes que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, Jace continuou a falar.

- Ei, calma, garota. Não se emocione tanto, que não é um anel de compromisso - ele disse, rindo - É apenas um feio e simples anel de promessa. O outro será de qualidade muito mais alta, digno de uma Fairchild.

Na verdade, Clary não esperava um anel de compromisso tão cedo, mas o simples fato de saber que Jace desejava passar o resto de sua vida junto a ela fizera com que o seu coração estivesse a ponto de estourar de felicidade. E também vê-lo ali, parado à sua frente, com uma de suas mãos entre as grandes e másculas mãos dele, inevitavelmente, fizera-a imaginar como seria se ele a pedisse em casamento.

- Não se preocupe, Jace, eu sei que ainda não é hora para isso. E o anel é muito bonito, mas você não devia ter gasto dinheiro com ele, bastava apenas me falar a respeito. Agora, ande, coloque-o - ordenou Clary, com um amplo sorriso.

- Você já sabe que eu gosto de ser um namorado generoso - ele respondeu, com um de seus olhares cativantes, e colocou o fino anel em seu dedo - Isso significa que você aceita a promessa de estar ao meu lado até que decida que o casamento não é tão feio quanto o pintam ? Que vai esperar por mim, sem reparar em mais ninguém que não seja o belíssimo Jace ? - Clary revirou os olhos.

- Egocêntrico. Se você não fosse tão boa pessoa e tão sexy como é, há muito tempo eu teria lhe deixado - ela brincou. Antes que pudesse continuar a falar, um frio floco de neve caiu exatamente na ponta do seu nariz. Ambos olharam em direção ao céu e viram que estava começando a nevar, tornando o cenário muito mais especial. Clary voltou a fixar o seu olhar - sério - em Jace.

- Você não precisa pedir isso, eu sempre estarei com você. Nada nunca vai nos separar.

- Você será minha ? Apenas minha ? _Minha_ Clary ? - perguntou Jace, bancando o possessivo, e ficando novamente de pé. Ela levantou-se também, e abraçou-o com os seus braços esguios.

- Apenas sua, sempre - ela lhe sussurrou.

De repente, um rangido sobre suas cabeças os interrompeu. Os dois levantaram seus olhares para darem de encontro com uma árvore coberta de visco, com dezenas de pequenas flores desabrochando.

- Isso eu juro que não fui eu quem fiz - disse Jace. Na verdade, havia sido graças a um feitiço do magnífico bruxo do Brooklyn.

- Isso não importa. Você sabe o que significa, não ? - perguntou Clary, com o tom de voz mais sedutor que Jace jamais escutara antes. Ele respondeu com um suave resmungo, e em seguida capturou os doces e delicados lábios de Clary entre os seus. Porque ela era _sua _Clary, sempre fora assim, e isso nunca mudaria.

* * *

*Guggenheim: Um dos principais museus de Nova York, fica em Manhattan.

*Central Park West: Uma das avenidas que rodeiam o Central Park (Manhattan).

(Notas da autora)

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, eu sei que o Natal já se foi há muito tempo, e que também ainda falta muito até o próximo xD

Mas a idéia me ocorreu no último Natal, mas eu não havia conseguido terminá-la, mas aqui está. Até que enfim !

Reviews, droga ! u.u

Twitter: DessieCBWC

* * *

**N/T 2: **Mais um fandom no qual eu me aventuro pela primeira vez, desta vez o de Os Instrumentos Mortais, e espero que gostem da tradução e da fic.

Reviews, se acharem que mereço, pode ser ?


End file.
